


Behind those eyes

by Galadriel34



Series: 1 million words 100 in 100 Challenge [141]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Gift, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one for Lidil. Thank you for your comments, I'm glad you like my works so much :hug:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind those eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Alex%20OLoughlin/behindthoseeyescopy.jpg.html)

click for full size


End file.
